The Wolf's Mate
by eli.asdfghjkl
Summary: Hermione is part of a pack but she isn't with who you think she is. Join Hermione and her new-found family and her mate, her only true match. She started just reading a book but what she found out lead her to her life being flipped upside down. AU, I have altered one of the characters of J.K. Rowling's creation. Rated M for language & suggested. No Smut sorry. Review please.3
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I wanted to find a book on werewolves, but more specifically, on werewolf mating. I know it's wrong to want a married man but I almost can't help it. I was drawn to him, I always felt like I was out of place, like instead I should be next to him, especially on the full moon, but it had a weird feel to it. Sometimes I felt like I was feeling his pain, while it may just be sympathy, I felt like it wasn't just that, to me it was like phantom pains.

My forefinger ran lightly across the spines of the books in the Black library. '_Beasts and their Nature_' I pulled the book off the shelf and walked down to the window seat before flipping it open to the table of contents, werewolves.

"Page 336, 336...336 Aha here we are." I muttered as I fanned the pages in order to get to the correct one. I mouthed the words as I read them.

_Werewolves are an instinctual beast. While any other time of month, instincts don't have as much control. There are two ways a werewolf can live, either in acceptance of their wolf or in denial. Those in acceptance of their wolf can find that their transformations are nearly painless, and that their senses are heightened from the norm throughout the month. All the while, those in denial of their wolf will find that their transformations are agonizing and long-lasting, their senses also suffer. The senses only heighten minutely above those of the average human. This denial can also be described as a split personality._

I stared blankly at the page for a moment as I mulled over the passage. It made sense, I mean, you would have to be deaf to not hear Remus' screams on the full moons. And I remember hearing Sirius say that it was like they were two different people entirely, Moony the wolf and Remus the wizard. There wasn't much more on the general information that I hadn't already known from being around Remus, I turned the page and the was the bolded heading that read** Mating.** I pulled my knees up and rested the book back against them as I read.

_The mating of a werewolf is extremely unique. Unlike any other beast you can clearly see the fact that the wolf takes hold when it comes to mating, instead of a more usual blending of the two. But the wolf seems to take a hold over the mate, changing their attitude, even if they are not a werewolf. _

_ Before the wolf is mated, the transformations are filled with a longing and the driving search for their mate. The wolf will find themselves attracted to anything revolving around their mate, their scent, favorite food, even their favorite color. Even with the searches, wolves have been known to take companions or pseudo-mates. They use these companions to take away some of the frustration and pain that a mate would dissolve. But it should be known that while they may bond with their companion, should they meet their mate they will immediately lose any and all connections they have to their companion._

_ The actual behavior of both the werewolf and their mate is quite interesting. The mate must be able to match the werewolf in every aspect and even if the bond is not recognized by both parties consciously, they will both change. The mate will find themselves on edge and longing for pleasure but will find that they are disgusted at the thought of being with another. The wolf will become actively more aggressive and volatile leading up to and on the full moon, their regular searches will become more frantic and they will have heightened hormones._

_ The actual process of mating is quite sexual and to many, seemingly brutal. This is true especially for a pair that find each other on a full moon. The wolf will become violent to all who come near their mate and will dominate the mate, no matter what is said. Now, this cannot and will no longer be considered rape due to the Werewolf Protection Act, Article 5. Both parties will subconsciously feel the need to be with each other, although not as strong as the wolf. Pairs who meet when not on the full moon find things more gentle and quite easier. Though it should be known that on both times the wolf's main goal is to bring pleasure to their mate. The mating bond is finalized by the wolf biting the mate during their release._

_ To a wolf, family is everything. They will act protective of those they care about and will often, to outsiders, seem like they are mated when in fact they are just closely bound._

I stopped reading as I blushed and shifted uncomfortably. I reached up and ran my fingers lightly across my neck. What would it feel like to feel someone's mouth and teeth there, kissing, biting, and sucking on the skin there. i blushed and slammed the book closed, I took a couple of deep breaths as I tried to make some connections. Harry and Ron had both mentioned that I was antsy and always had to be doing something on the full moon, Ron had just passed it off that it was my 'time of month'. I used to have a crush on Ron but now I couldn't imagine being with him like that. And now that I was staying at Grimmauld Place, I found that I wished that I could be down there with Remus, comforting him, even though it was dangerous. I felt like the descriptions were describing me, but I had only seen Remus display any of these traits with Tonks. Maybe it was just me. I set the book on the window seat and began walking out of the library and into the kitchen.

"Oh wow. She's alive and out of the library." I glared at Ron before smacking the back of his head as I passed to grab a mug. I pulled a couple of tea bags out and then I spun around as I heard Tonks yelling.

"Remus! What's going on? You haven't been you lately. Is it me? Don't start acting like you did when our relationship began!" They were in the other room so I couldn't hear Remus but Tonks failed at being quiet. After a minute Remus entered the room and I spun back around to pour my tea. i leaned against the counter as Remus sat next to Sirius.

"Anything new with Greyback?" Harry jumped the gun before Sirius could answer.

"Greyback? The werewolf? What happened?" Harry was almost out of his seat. Sirius held up a hand and sighed before resting his chin on his fist.

"Yes, that Greyback. We've been seeing more and more of him lately, and we're pretty sure he is watching the house." I decided that it was time to leave as both Harry and Ron shot up and started yelling. I set my mug on the counter and walked out the back door. I didn't realize how late it had gotten, it was dark out now. I sat down on the edge of the porch and leaned back on my hands. Right, Greyback was a werewolf too. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. What if I was just imagining everything with Remus? What if it wasn't Remus? No, that wouldn't make sense. I had never met Greyback, at least I don't think.

"Greyback." It was barely a whisper as I mused, "Greyback, is that even his name?"

"It's my last name little one" My head shot up at the voice and my breath caught in my throat. The man, Greyback, was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than me. He had thin but strong features, stubble and his eyes seemingly glowed gold. His eyes had a crazed almost manic look to them.

"Who are you little one?" He had knelt down in front of me, his head cocked to the side.

"I'm, i'm Hermione G-granger." I gulped as I struggled to get the words out, I gasped as he grinned, showing sharp teeth. He grabbed my chin,

"I think you're wrong." I gaped at him and he continued.

"Try Hermione Greyback, little one." I blinked rapidly as I licked my lips. Then there were hot lips pressing urgently against mine, rough and forceful. His hands gripped my hair and curled round my waist pulling me flush into his chest. My hands rested against his biceps as I let my eyes close. I gasped as he bit on my lip and he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into my mouth. He immediately took over and I let him. The taste of him was intoxicating, rich and smoky but earthy. He tugged roughly at my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my throat. I moaned lightly as he kissed under my jaw and as he began moving further down my neck I moaned again, not as quiet though. He sucked and nibbled at my collarbone and I felt like I was floating. I arched into him and moaned loud enough that I worried someone would hear me. Greyback growled appreciatively before he pulled entirely away from me, I whimpered at the loss of contact and he grinned. He held a hand out to me, I knew that nothing would be as it was now, I would probably lose some of my friends, if I took his hand. I took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I awoke laying with my back to Fenrir, I sighed and pressed closer to him, the blankets tickling my leg. I felt the bed shift and then Fenrir was tracing patterns up and down my arm and then up to trace the new bite marks that lay over my collarbone. I rolled to look at him, he was propped up on his elbow.

"Fenrir, I have to go back. They're going to worry." I stared up at him and bit my lip. He growled lightly,

"Why do you care? You belong here with me, Little Mate." I smiled slightly at the name before it fell from my face. I laid my hand on his chest and trailed it up and down, moving to trace the now silver scars across his chest.

"I care because they are family to me and I know I belong here with you and I want to stay but I don't want them to worry." I could feel his chest rumble under my hand.

"Fine. I will take you back but you are to use the bond anytime you need me or something happens Little Mate." I nodded and kissed the base of his throat. The bond had a lot of magic that tied into it and I could push my magic through it and then Fenrir could feel it, I could also feel any of his strong emotions as could he with me. He ducked his head down and nuzzled into my neck, biting softly on top of the mark that was already there. He pulled away and climbed out of bed and gathered clothes as I propped up on my elbows. He tossed me my clothes from last night as he got dressed. I sat up and put on my clothes. I got out of bed and walked round to stand next to him as I put on my shoes. He grabbed me round the waist pulling me to him as he kissed me roughly, I opened my mouth immediately and our tongues were back and forth. I loved the taste of him and then he pulled away all too soon, I whimpered and he grinned and then I felt the tug at the pit of my stomach. Then we 'landed' and I stumbled, Fenrir held me steady. He let me go and stepped back before he disappeared. I ran my hand through my hair and then turned to walk back to the house. I could feel the wards shift around me as I walked through them. I continued on and walked into the kitchen.

"Where on Earth have you been, young lady?!" Molly had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. The attention of the room was then on me as it got quiet. Seems that everyone was here, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. Weasley and oddly enough Dumbledore was here.

"I was on a walk, I needed to clear my head." I sighed as I walked past Molly to grab a mug and poured myself some tea. Molly huffed and then turned round to continue cooking. I sat next to the currently half asleep Ginny,

"Professor Dumbledore, why are you here?" He had a serious look on hhis face and he leaned on this hands.

"I'm here for an Order meeting, my dear. Where were you last night? Miss Weasley said that she did not see you in her room last night." I furrowed my brow, Ginny would have assumed that I was hooking up with someone, and she wasn't wrong, she wouldn't have said anything, plus she wasn't awake enough to be holding conversations. I stood from the table, my chair scraping across the floor,

"Well then, I guess I should be honest. Last night, I was having a large amount of fun." I turned and pushed my chair in before leaving the room. I walked up to the room I shared with Ginny, I closed the door and decided to shower. I enjoyed the warm water on my sore muscles, Fenrir was not a gentle lover and I can't say I don't like it. I washed off and climbed out, getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket over a tank. I stretched as I walked back downstairs. I entered the kitchen and was once again the focus of the room except for Ron who was eating. I sat down next to a now more awake Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. You awake yet?" I smirked and she glared at me.

"Sadly yes I am awake." I laughed at her and she raised her hand like she was going to hit me but just let her hand drop to the table with a sigh.

"Very well, we should probably start the meeting now. First is that you lot have said that you've seen Greyback round here?" Dumbledore started the meeting and we all got quiet.

"Yes, we have been seeing more and more of him lately." Sirius answered Dumbledore's question and slid a notebook across the table to me, as I was the designated secretary of sorts. I sighed and started writing in the notebook, I put the date at the top and titled it: Greyback.

"What kind of things has he been seen doing?" Dumbledore had folded his hands on top of the table and his glasses were at the end of his nose.

"He hasn't really done much of anything, last night there was a disturbance in the wards but no alarm went off so we assumed it was Hermione because no one would have let Greyback into the wards." This time Remus had answered, then we trailed away from Greyback and were instead talking of the war, well the front. The meeting lasted a while longer and then Dumbledore left, with a few suspicious looks at me. It was a full moon tonight so Remus was currently preparing to lock himself down in the cellar, I was sitting on the couch reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Remus! Come here for a minute." I looked up at Sirius, what was he thinking.

"What Sirius?" Remus looked tired and worried. He was looking around and by his actions of staying away from the windows I could tell that the full moon is already out.

"I just wanted to know if you would want me to be down with you." Sirius stood and walked to Remus.

"No, no. Its fine I will be fine." Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulder, and Ron tripped and hit the window, ripping the curtains down as he tries to get his balance back. Everyone froze for a moment and we all looked to Remus who was transfixed by the moon. Then he transformed with a piercing howl. We all sprang into action and Sirius started to push Remus back but he wouldn't move. He was staring at me, head cocked to the side, he pushed Sirius away and began moving to me.

"REMUS!" Sirius started to yell in an attempt to gain his attention. I didn't move,

"Sirius you have to distract him and then get him outside, I have a plan." They all stared at me and then I ducked out around Remus and ran out the door,

"Just give me a moment Sirius!" I ran outside and pressed my hand to my neck and focused on Fenrir, I needed him here, he could get Remus under control.

"Come on, come on. Please Fenrir, I need you." I heard a howl from inside the house and I froze, I began to slowly start backing up before my entire body relaxed as I heard a longer deeper howl.

Remus burst outside with the everyone else following, he stepped off the porch and then stopped as he truly looked at me. I was standing with my back pressed against another werewolf who had his arms wrapped round me and his head nuzzling my neck and licking across my shoulder, revealing the bite marks on my shoulder. The growling of Remus drew Fenrir's attention. He gazed lazily at Remus and separated himself from me, pushing me off to the side. The both of them began to move towards each other and I moved to the porch and then Sirius grabbed me roughly by my upper arm.

"This! This was you plan? What the bloody hell?!" I ripped my arm away from Sirius and glared at him, I walked away and grabbed Tonk's hand. I pulled her down off the porch so that then we were standing to the side of the two circling, snarling werewolfs.

"Tonks, we need to stay here, as the mates." Tonks stared at me and spoke, for once quiet.

"What the hell is going on Hermione?" We gasped and tonks moved forward as they wolves launched at each other. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"My mate is an alpha, so Remus will have to defer to him. It will calm him down and my mate will explain to him, well as much as he can with them both being wolves. It's going to be fine, don't worry." I smiled at her shortly and then we were both focused on the wolves. Fenrir was a more of a gray than Remus, and that was the only way you could tell them apart. Fenrir was on top of Remus who was pinned on the floor, Fenrir had a hand against his throat and was growling loudly. remus was bucking in an attempt to shake Fenrir off him. Fenrir released Remus' throat only to clamp his teeth around his neck, I grabbed Tonks round the waist to keep her here. She had tears threatening to fall from her face. The sounds of the two wolves grew ever so louder and then they stopped as Fenrir released Remus and turned his head up in a victorious howl. The wolves separated entirely and Fenrir advanced to me and I pushed Tonks away from me and towards Remus, whom she ran to. I didn't see all of what she did as Fenrir came in front of me. I lowered my head and tilted it to the side to expose my neck. He growled appreciatively and then his arms circled my waist pulling me against him before he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed loudly at first in pain but then it turns to pleasure. I could hear the screams and outbursts of everyone still on the porch. Fenrir released me and I almost fell to the ground. He gave a low whine and licked across my neck before he placed me onto the ground. He turned looking at the orch and group of people before he turned to Tonks and Remus. He walked over and sniffed at Tonks before he nudged her away from Remus and towards me. Remus crouched low and bared his neck to Fenrir, Fenrir growled and turned to leave the property and leave Remus. I saw Sirius raise his wand at Fenrir and I screamed,

"NO! Sirius stop!" I ran to where Fenrir was and I stood in between him and Sirius.

"Hermione move and come here. He bit you!" I didn't move, my chest heaving.

"No Sirius. I'm not moving. He's bit me before and he'll do it as much as he wants. I'm his mate Sirius, he bites me because he owns me. Put your wand down Sirius." My voice was calm but I was furious. Sirius shook his head and kept his wand aimed at me,

"Fine Hermione, but I'm not letting him leave. Not after what he did to Remus." I took a step back and stared at him, he wouldn't. He would fire a spell at me? Just to get to Fenrir? Tears welled in my eyes but I didn't move. I wouldn't, this was my place. Sirius was waiting for me to move and when I didn't he sighed and I could see the spell on his lips, but he was stopped as Remus charged him.

"REMUS!" Both me and Tonks had yelled and as if we were dangling wolfsbane in front of him he backed away from Sirius and then turned back to Tonks. I turned to Fenrir and set my hand on his chest before pushing lightly, He howled and then ran from the scene. I walked over to Tonks and Remus, my hand on my shoulder, and then we led Remus back inside and then down into the cellar. Once we came back up everyone else was in too.

"How dare you! What were you thinking? How dare you raise your wand at Hermione?!" Tonks exploded with anger and was advancing on Sirius wand at his throat.

"Tonks. Enough, just come upstairs with me, we need to talk." I was leaning against the wall my hand still clutching my shoulder as I glared at Sirius. Tonks huffed, but turned and followed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione POV

I awoke thanks to something hitting my face. I opened my eyes and glared at the hand that lay across my face. I picked up the hand by the forefinger and I shook my head as I set the hand on the respective stomach. Well now I know that it was Tonks who left the bruises on Remus, we had assumed that he did it to himself when he would throw himself against things. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, crap, I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I had ended up spending the night explaining things to Tonks, my new confident. She had taken it all very well, even with the parts where I was sure she would blow up.

_ "So, the bite on my neck is a symbol of...ownership." I tensed as I waited for the infamous Tonks temper, but it didn't come. Her hair darkened in color and lightened, albeit slowly._

_ "Ownership?" Her voice was strained and made me want to back away from her._

_ "Symbolically. It means that you are theirs and nobody can touch you. For me, it was highly important for me to be marked as soon as possible as I am an Alpha's Mate. So, if people knew and I wasn't marked, I could be used to harm Fenrir." She had nodded slowly and made a sort of 'lightbulb' face. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding._

That was last night, now Tonks knew everything she needed to, pack life, how to act and about the mating. I had also told her about everything that had happened with me, well as much as I was going to tell her, even though she wanted all of the details. I looked back at her and shook my head, she was still out like a light. I stood and changed my clothes, borrowing some of Tonks' stuff. I looked at my shoulder in the mirror, it was back to faint silver scars that reflected the light. Even though I was bit, I wouldn't become a werewolf as Fenrir hadn't put venom into me. I wondered what i'm going to do, especially because Fenrir and I were on opposite sides of the war, I guess I would follow him. I had already seen everyone else's reactions to everything that had happened, but I was a muggleborn. I sighed and splashed some water on my face, I would just have to talk to Fenrir. I dried my face off and finally saw the bush of hair on top of my head, great. I walked back into the room and found a brush, and I am pretty sure that I ripped a lot of my hair out, but it was at least manageable enough to put in a ponytail. I left Tonks to sleep and I walked out of the room, as I entered kitchen eyes went to me and the tension in the room was obvious.

"She's upstairs and still asleep. You might want to bring her food and coffee first." I told Remus and he then jumped up and got some food and coffee, I knew he would finally mate with her, which will make it easier for him. Hehe, me and Tonks are gonna be twinning the bite marks. I followed Remus to the coffee and sighed as I knew that I was going to be dealing with the shit hitting the fan, I pushed up and sat on thee counter,

"Well, go on. Get on with it." It was silent for a moment and then Ron spoke first.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" I rolled my eyes, "What, Ronald?"

Ron grimaced at being called his first name and then Ginny was next to me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"What was all of that last night? Why are you all buddy-buddy with Tonks? What was with you being bit last night, you acted like it was nothing?!" I pushed her off me and jumped down from the counter.

"Ginny, I didn't treat the bite like it was anything because it wasn't. And I am friends with Tonks because she understands my situation."

"And I wouldn't? I'm your best friend, at least I thought I was." Ginny was now pouting, I sighed and grabbed Ginny's hands.

"You are my best friend Ginny, but it's just that Tonks is in the same situation." She huffed and opened her mouth to say something but before she could, her father spoke.

"And what is your situation if I may ask?" I looked at the tired Weasley patriarch and sighed.

"Why Father, isn't it-"

"Obvious? She's a mate-"

"To a werewolf. Now."

"All that matters is-"

"Are you happy?" I smiled at Fred and George's back and forth speech. I nodded,

"Very. I feel complete." The twins looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"All right then. We want to meet him." My eyes widened and I put both my hands up, that would be a problem, especially since the Order is currently hunting him.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, who is the lucky fellow?" Everyone's heads snapped up at the voice of Professor Dumbledore, I hadn't heard him come in. I immediately focused and set up a wall around my thoughts.

"Professor. I didn't know that you would be here today. Why are you here?" I was barely keeping from glaring at the Headmaster and he frowned before he spoke. He wasn't able to say anything, thank you Tonks for being so bloody loud. Everyone stopped as we heard a loud scream from upstairs, I grinned and Sirius shot up.

"Sirius, Tonks is fine," All eyes turned to me, "More than fine i'd say, if my experience with mating is anything to go by." I grinned and laughed as their eyes widened, Molly looking horrified and Ginny looking mad.

"Wait, what? Oh Merlin! Hermione we did not want to know that!" I doubled over in laughter at Harry's words and expression.

"Sorry Harry." I straightened up only to double back over, this time from the phantom pains in my neck, Fenrir. I pushed past everyone who was now slightly frantic and out the back door. I stumbled off the porch and collapsed in the grass. It felt like a burning and it was getting stronger and stronger, I almost felt like I needed to go somewhere. I struggled to focus on the magic I could feel surrounding the house and I opened the wards for Fenrir. There was the crack of apparition and the gasps and cries of the people behind me as they saw Fenrir. Fenrir grabbed my arms and pressed me against his body as the pain ebbed slightly, I could feel his growls and then I was tugged by my navel and we apparated to where we fell on cold marble. The pain disappeared entirely and Fenrir stood, bringing me with him but keeping me pressed against him so my face wasn't visible. Then I heard a voice that made me shiver and fear run cold in my veins.

"Fenrir. What took you so long and who is this? You know I don't like filthy sluts in my presence." That was a wrong choice of words and Fenrir snarled loudly hunching over me in a protective stance, baring his teeth at the Dark Lord.

"Wrong! Wrong! Mine! Mate!" Fenrir had left as his instincts took over in order to protect me against any threat. I should feel scared, this angry, snarling beast holding me seemingly captive but instead I was aroused. Fenrir sniffed the air and then his head ducked down and he sniffed my neck, licking the bite marks.

"Fenrir. Did I hear you correct? Mate?" I couldn't tell if Voldemort was actually curious or just pissed off, but his voice was calmer and quieter. Fenrir didn't say anything instead snarling, I wiggled in his arms and touched his cheek, the stubble scratching my hand. The effect was immediate as his breathing slowed and he stopped snarling. He straightened from the crouch and loosened his hold on me.

"I apologize my Lord, we are still only newly mated, I am adjusting." Fenrir had his eyes trained on Voldemort as he stepped closer to us. Voldemort stretched his arms out as if waiting for a hug.

"How wonderful, Fenrir. I understand that mates are rare?" Fenrir nodded, "Then this is a cause for excitement. Now who is your mate that you are hiding?" I stiffened and Fenrir growled low enough that only I could hear him and then he released me his arms letting go except for one arm wrapped round my waist. I stepped away slightly from him and looked around the room before my eyes came to rest on Voldemort, an angry Voldemort.

"A MUDBLOOD! A MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort pretty much roared and I winced and spoke up before he could continue.

"Please! I am faithful to Fenrir and I will follow him, and if he is faithful to you so am I." Voldemort glared and I looked down.

"What use could you be of to me?" I flinched at the tone in his voice, "I'm still in Hogwarts so you would have someone inside Hogwarts and i'm in the Order. Also me being a muggleborn would make it that I am the last person anyone would expect to be working for you, and i'll be able to go places without the same scrutiny that some of your other people would have." The room was silent as we waited for a response, unfortunately it was quiet for long enough to make me feel nervous.

"Do you swear to take the mark of my Death Eaters?" My eyes widened and i gulped, one wrong word and I would be lying dead on the floor. I stepped out of Fenrir's grasp and looked back at him giving him a smile. I walked forward a little and then knelt on the floor in front of Voldemort, I felt stupid kneeling like a medieval knight.

"Yes, I swear to take the Dark Mark and serve the Dark Lord faithfully."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold**= Author's note

Hermione POV **(I realize that I keep putting these in but I've never switched POV's)**

I hadn't gone back to Grimmauld place after last night, I couldnt. I was still in so much pain, my arm burned. Getting the Dark Mark was something that wouldn't go away. Him, Voldemort, snaking towards me, gripping my arm tightly and pressing, no digging his wand into my arm, the bloody curse murmured and then I was writhing on the floor, my arm being held above me and still as I screamed and flailed. The pained whimpering of Fenrir was what got to me though, I could tell that he wanted desperately to comfort me but he couldn't. I laid there in bed with Fenrir, my eyes glassed over as I relived the pain and then being forced to socialize, with people who despised me, by the end of the night, I was in the same boat as Draco Malfoy who had also gotten the mark; tired and wanting to die or kill someone. I had surprisingly bonded with Malfoy and we both agreed that we would help each other through our tasks, I had to cast the dark mark into the sky above Hogwarts the night that Malfoy killed Dumbledore.

(Yes I am going to start this in their sixth year, and I might not get all the details right so bear with me)

I rolled over and pressed myself into Fenrir's chest, who was being oddly gentle, I sighed as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, whimpering softly. We lay there in silence for a while until a small silvery wolf bounded through the room and settled on both me and Fenrir.

"Hermione, I don't know if you're getting this but, you need to come back to Grimmauld Place. They've called a full Order meeting about you. Also Molly wants to take you all Hogwarts shopping." The wolf had merely opened its' jaw and then Tonk's voice came ringing out of it. It was actually pretty unsettling. I sighed,

"Fenrir? What do I do?" He looked at me, "You need to go back, you told the Dark Lord that you were a part of the Order so you need to be there, but lie, lie through your teeth." The last part resounded through me with an odd sense of control, he had just commanded me, using the bond of mates to force me to do something. I nodded and then he was getting out off bed and pulling me with him, and once I had my things he apparated me just outside the wards of Grimmauld Place. As I pulled away from him I felt the command settling down into me, I stepped back into the wards and he disappeared from view. I turned and was greeted with the sight of Molly Weasley standing on the porch, hands on her hips, wooden spoon in hand and tapping her foot. I gave a small smile at how it seemed as though she was a mother catching their child after the snuck out to party, it seemed so normal. I shook my head and began to cross the yard, upon reaching the porch I was fussed into the house. Once again, a now recurring thing, I was the center of attention.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how nice to see you. Please take a seat." I wanted to make a remark at Dumbledore who was trying to act like a kind grandfather and instead I just took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Miss Granger, it has come to my attention about your new behavior and all of the things that have gone on. What is going on?" I sighed and decided to tell an edited truth.

"I accidentally met Fenrir Greyback and I lied saying that I was wanting to be his, He ordered that I was faithful to him and not to you. I only meant for that to keep me alive but he took me to Vold-you know who, and I figured at least now I could help the Order and be a spy. Yes, this does mean that I have the Dark Mark." I stared defiantly at Dumbledore and waited for the onslaught of questions and accusations. Dumbledore expected this too and held up a single hand, keeping everyone silent.

"My, dear. Why would you do this? You need not sacrifice yourself." I gritted my teeth and glared, causing him to be shocked.

"What I can't sacrifice myself willingly when you FORCE Harry to?! No, I'm not going to just sit back! If I want to sacrifice myself I can, it's my choice!" This silenced the table and earned me quite a few startled and shocked stares, but one steady glare from Dumbledore. Of course I hit a point with him, I mean who was I to question him, he was Dumbledore and was always right, he had a plan. I saw Professor Snape stand and walk over to me, he gripped my arm gently and rolled my sleeve up, I knew that he was checking for the Dark Mark and it was there, the snake slithering around the skull and itself. Everyone at the table could see it now and I looked at the table instead of meeting eyes, my arm still held by Snape. I gasped and snapped my head up to stare at Snape as he had his wand out and pointed at the mark, the pain was gone, I had tried healing spells but they hadn't worked, so what had he done?

"You will come to me once everyday and I will help your arm with the pain." With that Snape dropped my arm and stalked away from me. I stared after him, shocked, what the bloody hell had just happened? I blinked, apparently I wasn't the only one who was shocked, judging by the looks of everyone else around the room.

"Alrighty then." Sirius filled the silence and I just sighed, he was ridiculous. I looked at Remus and Tonks and grinned when I saw the bite mark across Tonks' neck, good to know that had happened and Remus already looked better. I leaned back into my chair as the silence continued.

"Since Miss Granger, has taken it upon herself to become a spy, you will need to report to me whenever something new happens or if you know that they are planning something. Understood?" I nodded and he gave one short nod of his head in acknowledgement. Molly stood and pulled me up and out of the room, she gave everyone who was around the door a scathing look.

"Come on, were all going to Diagon Alley to get your things for Hogwarts." Ginny shot up excited and Harry and Ron grumbled, I just grinned, it just seemed so normal, like we weren't in the middle of a war. I waved my wand and my "small" beaded purse flew through the air and into my hand. I rolled my sleeve down and turned to the window where there was a large golden eagle owl. I opened the window and it hopped onto my arm, I smiled and ran my first two fingers down its head and neck. It preened under the touch. I took the letter from its' mouth and it hooted softly at me, I didn't recognize the seal on the back of the letter so I waved my wand over it, checking for anything harmful, nothing. I cracked the seal and pulled the single sheet of parchment out of the envelope.

_Granger,_

_ Meet me at Borgin and Burkes as soon as you can today, I need your know-it-all brain. _

_ Draco Malfoy._

That would explain the bird and all, I sighed and set the bird away, back out the window.

"What was that? Who's that from?" I turned to find Mini-Molly aka Ginny staring at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder, she shoved back and I stumbled. We walked into the living room, still shoving.

"Girls! Enough of that! Hermione, you're up first." We stopped and froze upon hearing the yell and with a sheepish grin I stepped forward and took a handful of Floo powder,

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I threw the Floo powder at my feet and my vision went green with thee flames and I quickly stepped out of the fire once it was no longer green. I grimaced in disgust at the soot that covered me, I attempted to brush some of it away but just gave up and cast a Scourgify. I waited as first Ginny then everyone else came through, the boys didn't bother casting a Scourgify**(I don't know if you should capitalize spell names or not.)**.

"Alright, were going to start at Flourish and Blotts, then we'll get robes, alright? Good." Molly didn't wait for any of us to answer and instead started off to Flourish and Blotts, me and Ginny gave each other a look and started after Molly and the boys. I was surprised that Molly chose to go to Flourish and Blotts first, usually we waited until everything else was done because i would spend forever there. We walked in and I took a deep breath, I loved the smell of parchment and ink, it was calming.

"Now, now 'Mione, you can't buy the shop." I pushed Harry forward, sticking my tongue out at him, he just grinned. I smiled back and darted off, I quickly collected the necessary books for school and now I was onto my personal reading, I grabbed _Magical Theory_ and _History of Magic_, I stopped and stared at one book and decided why not? I grabbed _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, the boks were quickly stacking up in my arms and as I struggled to grab a book on the creation of spells a hand shot out and took thee book, also taking the three books off the top of my stack, I turned to say something but stopped when I saw silver-grey eyes and the Malfoy white-blond hair. I muttered a thanks and Draco smirked. I walked to the counter and he followed, he set my books and his down and pulled out a handful of Galleons, I gawked at him and started to pull some money out for myself but he had paid for mine.

"Don't worry about it Granger, I don't mind paying for the poor." I glared and gathered my books, shrinking them and depositing them into my purse.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Here I thought you were heartless. I'll see you at Borgin and Burkes." I ended the conversation as Harry and Ron approached us.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron was already glaring and I sighed, of course.

"Well Weasley, i'm buying things, something you cannot afford." Draco smirked and put his hands into his pockets, "See you Granger." With that he walked off, pushing in between Harry and Ron.

"What was that Mione? What did he mean when he said 'see you later'?" Ron was getting irritated and I rolled my eyes, shrugged and sighed. The boys paid and then we found Ginny and Molly waiting for us at the door and then we left and started toward Madame Malkins. We walked in just as Draco and his mother were arguing with Madame Malkin, whom had tried to roll Draco's left sleeve to hem it.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just…" Draco's eyes widened and then he yanked his arm away from her,

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore_._" His mother pursed her lips and promptly insulted both Madame Malkin and everyone in the shop.

"You're right, Draco. Now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings." Madame Malkin looked at them mouth agape as she stuttered,

"Well...really?" Narcissa scoffed and waved her wand, putting Draco back into his own clothes and dragged him out of the store.

"Did you see that? Malfoy was hiding something! He's a Death Eater!" I pursed my lips at Harry's accusation, I mean he was right, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Harry, that's ridiculous. He was just being Malfoy, causing a scene and getting attention." Harry quieted down but was not satisfied. Once I had my robes, I snuck off away from everyone else, in order to go to Borgin and Burkes. I wonder why Malfoy wanted me to come down here, or why he would come down here himself. Knockturn Alley was not a nice place, nor did it have reputable place or people. I kept my head down and weaved my way through the crowded, dirty streets, I came to a stop in front of a dirty old store, a wooden sign saying that I was in the right place. The door creaked painfully as it was opened, and I grimaced disgustedly at the inside of the shop. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. I saw Draco's shock blond hair and walked round the shelf and saw him attempting to intimidate Mr. Borgin, I assumed. I walked forward and pulled my wand out, pressing it to the man's throat I addressed Draco.

"Hello, Draco. Everything quite alright? I should assume so as you are here on the Dark Lord's business?" My words had the desired effect as I could see Mr. Borgin begin to shake and then the words came flying out of his mouth is a jumbled mess.

"Yes, yes! Everything is quite alright. Of course you can use my shop for whatever you desire, Mr. Malfoy." He was anxious and I grinned, I removed my wand but kept it out as I could feel Mr. Borgin's eyes studying me.

"H-hermione Granger. A Muggleborn? A Mudblood!" Mr. Borgin was furious as he realized who I was.

"Ahhh. That's my girl, you're so bloody sexy when you're threatening people." I perked up at the voice and spun around as I saw Fenrir standing there, an open mouth smirk, sharp teeth showing and glinting in the candle light. I ran and jumped on him, my arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist, his hands wrapped under my butt and he attacked my lips. He pressed hard against mine and bit my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and moaned at the feel of his tongue battling with mine combined with his taste. We broke apart for air and he latched onto my neck, sucking and biting up and down the column of my neck, and I moaned loudly as Fenrir bit down over my collarbone, barely keeping from breaking the skin. I blushed bright red as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, you two bout done? We do have some business to do."

"Aww, what's wrong Malfoy? You jealous?" I blushed an even brighter red at Fenrir's words and I tugged lightly at his hair and he dropped me onto my feet still holding me close to him. I could hear someone sigh and I turned around in Fenrir's arms so I was now facing everyone. I realized now that it was both Draco and his father there.

"Alright Draco. Care to tell why I am here?" Draco rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Why so eager? Ready to get back to snogging your boyfriend?" At Fenrir's glare he stopped, "I may have found a way to get people into Hogwarts. A Vanishing Cabinet." Draco gestured to a triangular cabinet and I stepped out of Fenrir's arms and walked towards it, opening the door and examining it. I spoke, sounding like I was reciting out of a textbook.

"I know what this is. Vanishing Cabinets were used in the first war, people would use them to escape a Death Eater attack. But, Draco, Vanishing Cabinets will only work in pairs and if one cabinet is damaged, a transferred object is trapped in limbo or empty space." Draco groaned and facepalmed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, returning to Fenrir's arms.

"Ugh fine. I'll find a different way to kill him." I watched as he turned and levitated an opal necklace and a shriveled human hand to the counter, purchasing them along with some type of powder.

"Alright, I have to get back so they don't start a search party. Owl me if it's something important, otherwise meet me at the third to last carriage on the train, Draco." I turned to fenrir who ducked his head and kissed me fiercely. Out of breath and dazed I walked out of the store and made my way out of Knockturn Alley. I found everyone at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, I quickly made up the excuse that I was at Scribbulus Writing Instruments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione POV**

Upon our return to Grimmauld Place I quickly found Tonks and Remus, dragging them upstairs, well dragging Tonks as Remus followed due to me not being allowed to touch another wolf without Fenrir. Didn't really understand that one, and sadly I didn't notice that we had company following behind us as we closed the door to Ginny's and I's room.

"Well? I want to know what happened, between you two and what happened after I left the Order meeting." I tapped my foot, hands on my hips as I stared at the two sitting on the bed.

**No one's POV**

"Hermione it is none of your business what happened between myself and Tonks" Remus quickly adopted his 'teacher' look, but Tonks gave a stupid grin.

"It was amazing. Sure it hurt when he bit me but, Merlin, you were right, it does feel good." Hermione beamed smugly as Tonks contradicted what Remus had said, the latter having slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Told you so." Tonks laughed at the comment and just outside the door there was a grouping.

"Of course this will work-"

"Our transparency powder is one-sided and-"

"Disappears with a wave of the wand-"

"Perfect for mischief." Ginny shook her head at the Weasley twins and grabbed the proffered bag out of air, opening the bag she stared at the shimmering powder that looked like a million diamonds. Ginny scooped a fair amount into her hand and turned to face the door and wall, bringing her hand up she threw the powder at the wall. The wall shimmered and glittered and for a moment nothing happened, but then the wall rippled and the area with powder on it shone and then disappeared. Hermione was sitting on her bed facing Tonks and Remus who were on Ginny's bed. Ron poked the clear area and the door moved against the wood, causing the trio inside to look at the door.

"Stupid old house." Tonks sighed and leaned into Remus, who seemed satisfied but Hermione continued to stare at the door, finally settling back onto the bed to look at the pair opposite her. Hermione blushed and sighed as she looked at the pair who were currently making out.

"That's my bed!" GInny cried, seeing Remus and Tonks, but was silenced as a hand came to wrap around her mouth.

"Ginny. They may not be able to see us but they can hear. Do remember that."

"Now, we will be leaving." The twins walked away, "Forge? Do you think we shouldn't have helped them? George stopped and shrugged his shoulders before the pair continued downstairs. Harry set his hand on Ginny's shoulder and after a fleeting look they returned to staring into the room.

"Well, what happened after I left the order meeting?" Hermione was bouncing her foot and Remus shook his head.

"Nothing really." Tonks slapped his arm, "'Nothing really'! You should have seen Dumbledore, he was furious. He asked Remus about the mating but don't worry, we kinda-sorta lied. We didn't talk about anything for a while but then Dumbledore started in on Snape! Asking him if he knew about this and Snape said he didn't, but I think he lied." hermione sighed, setting her head in her hands.

"Of course he was lying Tonks. I know he was there, because I talked to him that night. He gave both me and Draco Malfoy some Dittany for our arms. Thankfully my arm wasn't bleeding like Draco's but it hurts like hell. The Dark Mark isn't like a wizarding tattoo, Tonks, they're painful as hell, worse than the Cruciatus." She shuddered and Tonks fidgeted, Hermione sighed and took off her jacket, rolling the sleeve up and sticking her arm out, the Dark Mark clear against her pale skin. Tonks was holding her arm and moving it, looking at the mark, studying it as the serpent slid through the different holes in the skull.

Outside the door, the trio was struggling. Harry and Ron were struggling to hold Ginny and keep her from yelling or barging into the room.

"Ginny! Stop! You'll get us caught." Harry fell back Ginny landing on top of him, back to chest, with a loud thud. The three inside the room immediately stood and Hermione rolled her sleeve down as she raised her wand. Ron panicked and waved his wand at the door, vanishing the window, just in time as the door flew open.

**Hermione POV (Merlin that scene was surprisingly hard to write, back to Hermione)**

"What are you three doing?!" I screamed at them, Harry and Ginny were still on the floor and Ron had the smarts to look scared and guilty. I glared at them as Remus stepped forward,

"Enough! Everyone downstairs...NOW!" Harry and Ron ran down the stairs but Ginny lingered a moment, glaring at me before running off at Remus' growl. I sighed and started downstairs myself. We entered the living room and I was immediately met by a dark golden eagle owl. It perched on my shoulder and seemed upset. I took the letter from it's beak and it cried out loudly, flying away from me to perch on the chandelier. I flipped the letter over and blanched, it was sealed with black wax and stamped with the Dark Mark. I gulped as I slip my finger under the fold of the envelope and broke the seal.

_Mudblood, _

_ Give my regards to the Order, Tell them that things will get very interesting this year. _

_ Morsmordre._

Great a letter from the Dark Lord. Sirius stood and snatched the letter out of my hands reading it before i could grab it.

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN THIS YEAR?! YOU HAVE TO TELL US!" I flinched as Sirius yelled at me, I grabbed the letter out of his hand and strode to the fire, casting it into the flames. I fell to the floor clutching the cheek that Sirius had hit. The room was silent and then it was filled with growling as Remus was then crouching in front of me, eyes black.

"How dare you?! Who are you to hit the Pack Mother!?" Remus was getting louder and louder until he was roaring by the end of that.

"Woah! Remus! What the hell. Pack Mother?" Remus's head cocked to the side and he stopped growling for a moment before he answered Sirius,

"Pack Mother. Alpha's mate, Pack Mother, îngrijire mama." For some reason my brain recognized the romanian.I felt something click into place at being called that, and it made sense to me why I had always been called the mother of the group. My hand reached out and stroked Remus' hair, he immediately fell back and a rumble went through his chest as he calmed at just my touch. My eyes softened as I watched him rub against my hand, quite like a dog asking for attention, it was cute.

"What the hell Remus!? She's treating you like a puppy!" My head snapped up at Sirius' yell and I stood, fully ready to tell him off but then I caught a whiff of his cologne and I gagged. My hand flew to my mouth the other on my stomach and I ran from the room, I made it to a bathroom before I couldn't keep it in anymore. I fell back to lean against the wall and then a soft pop drew my attention.

"Here yous go Misses Greyback." My eyes widened at Kreacher, he was holding a glass of water. I took it cautiously, Kreacher was never nice to anyone other than Harry, on occasion.

"T-thank you Kreacher." My hand shook as I brought the glass to my lips, it helped, it at least got the awful taste out of my mouth. I looked up at the door, honestly surprised as no one had come barging in.

"Kreacher has warded the door Misses Greyback." I sighed, setting the glass on the floor next to me.

"Kreacher, don't call me that. Hermione is fine. Why are you being nice though?" Kreacher glared at me, ok not nice but tolerable, I guess.

"Kreacher was not brought up by Lady Black to treat a young mother any other way. It is Kreacher's duty to care for anys who expecting, 'pescially while in this house." I furrowed my brow and stared at him,

"Kreacher, i'm not a mother." The elf shook his head, "Not yet yous are." I paled as it hit me and before I could say anything more to Kreacher he snapped his fingers and disappeared, the door opening also.

"Hermione! Are you ok?!" Tonks was kneeling next to me and was frantic, Molly shooed her out of thee way and hoisted me to my feet, pressing a hand to my forehead.

"Temperatus." Molly waved her hand and then there were floating numbers that read 36.7 Celsius. No fever, that just wanted me to hurl again, more evidence that Kreacher was right.

"Are you alright hun?" I nodded and Molly gave me the 'I-don't-believe-you-mom' look, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Immediately I was hit with a hug and upon seeing a flash of bubblegum pink hair, I knew it was Tonks. Remus approached us slowly,

"I'd give you a hug Hermione but I don't want to make you sick again." I gave him a look, "You got too close to Sirius and I think it was the bond that made to sick." I frowned and sighed, removing Tonks from my body, it was possible that being close to another man is what made me sick, but Fenrir never told me of that. I shook my head and walked back upstairs, I still needed to pack for Hogwarts, I had a lot this year. I was taking far more classes than I probably should've, but I couldn't help it, I sat on my bed and pulled out my hogwarts letter, which once again contained a time turner due to my course load.I pulled out my class ist so I could check the books I had in my trunk.

_Hermione Granger Class Schedule_

_Astronomy_

Advanced _Charms_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology 6_

_History of Magic 6_

_Advanced NEWT Potions_

_Advanced NEWT Transfiguration_

_Alchemy (Correspondence)_

_Apparition_

_Arithmancy _3

Advanced_ Ancient Runes_

_Ancient Studies_

Twelve classes, and 15 required books, and then add all of the books I was bringing for my own reasons, it wasn't going to fit in my trunk. I sighed and put my head in my hands, it seems like my whole life was changing rapidly and I wasn't sure I liked it. Through the week I had gotten mated to a 'vicious' werewolf, bonded with Tonks and Remus, gotten the Dark Mark and lost the trust of several Order members and now Kreacher was deluded into thinking that I was pregnant. Uggh, I give up. I flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling enjoying the quiet only to jump up when the door slams open and Fred and George walk in.

"Hello Hermione, so-"

"What ya doing?" I smiled at the disjointed speech and sat up.

"Trying to make my books fit in my trunk." The twins looked at each other then back at me.

"So why don't you-"

"Just shrink 'em?" I never understood Ginny's complaints that she couldn't understand them when they spoke like this, I found it hilarious.

"Not 17 yet." I rolled my eyes as they looked at each other and 'oh'd'. Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at my books.

"Parva." The books shrunk to half their normal size and immediately everything fell and a crack was heard. The twins paled and ran from the room. I sighed, laughed and began to fix my trunk, it was good that only one of my glass vials had cracked. After I finished I sighed, It was good to know that the twins at least didn't hate me.

**Hi I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I have put my other story on hiatus and I feel really bad about it, but even though it is the summer, I don't really have the time. On the second of June I am having surgery and the recovery is going to leave me in a wheelchair, so I have been a bit worried about that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter it's off to Hogwarts and then the real drama begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione POV

After I was nearly smothered to death by Tonks while Remus merely watched on in amusement, I turned away from the crowd of Weasleys who were being very sentimental. It's stupid, they do this every year yet they act like they're all first years. I rolled my eyes and pulled my trunk up onto the train and then letting it trail behind me as I made my way down the train. I pushed open the door to the third to last carriage and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Draco Malfoy already in the carriage and with his head in his hands. I smirked and started to put my trunk up on the rack only for it to wobble and then start to fall on me if not for malfoy's hand reaching over my head and grabbing the edge of the trunk. I unconsciously took a step back after Draco had pushed my trunk up on the rack, I stopped and my eyes widened as my back came in contact with something hard. Draco steps away from me, and I turn around, we're both blushing. I sigh and cast a Muffliato and a Disillusion spell on the carriage. I flopped down on the bench and stretched my arms above my head.

"So what's up Draco?" Draco sits up and sighs.

"Just an update for you. The Dark Lord wants our task done before the end of the school-year and your boyfriend will hanging in the Forbidden Forest for you whenever you want a shag." I blushed and glared at him.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. I sighed, this school year was going to be fine. I was happy, even with the fact of the task I had to do. Who was I kidding, I was a mess, I didn't want to do this, I didn't know if I could do this. I huffed and rested my head in my hands, wincing as the fabric rubbed on the mark that was sadly still seemed fresh and hurt, despite whatever the hell Professer Snape did to it every night.

"Does your's still hurt?" I peeked up at Draco through my fingers. His head shot up and then he looked away from me, then he stood sharply and waved his wand ending the charms I had cast. The door was thrown open and he stopped just inside and nodded. Then he left. I breathed out and bit my lip, I hunched forward and I whimpered. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to be in this mess but I was. I gave up and just let myself cry. I was sobbing into my hands when Lavender Brown had peeked into the cabin, I looked up just in time to see her grin like she had just won the best thing ever, and in a way, she had, she turned and ran from the cabin. Lavender Brown, the biggest gossip in the school had just seen Draco storm away from the cabin and me crying. Bloody Hell, just what I needed, a rumor about me and Draco and Knowing Lavender, the entire school would know before the train even stopped. I sighed, it seemed that I had been doing that a lot recently, I slipped my hand under my the collar of my vest and stroked across the imprints in my skin, I needed him. I jumped slightly when i felt something burn in my pocket, The DA Galleons I had made us, I closed my eyes and focused on the coin.

_WHT R U DOING W/ MALF. _

The message cut off as it ran out of allowed characters. I slumped back and let myself fall asleep for the rest of the train ride. I awoke to the screech of the train's brakes, I was glad that I had already changed into my robes as I jumped up and started to gather my things, I reached up to my grab my trunk,

"Not going to drop it on yourself again, Granger?" I spun around to see Malfoy lounged out behind me on the other bench, I glared and huffed as turned and pulled my trunk down.

"Only if you'll let me drop it on you. When did you come back?"

"When I pleased." I rolled my eyes, typical. Usually you would leave your trunks in the train and the House Elves would collect them, but I had a few choice things, that I'd rather not be checked. I popped oped the different latched and unfolded the two side compartments, one a three tiered fold-out holding ingredients and the other a safe-box of sorts, which held potions. I collected out a small leather pouch, the bottom scorched black, and then a package wrapped loosely in black velvet. I set both items on the bench and then set my trunk right again, closed up and tidy, I could feel Malfoy looking at me as I re-latched each of the locks.

"What are you staring at?!" I spun around as I snapped at him.

"What is it that you have that you don't want to be seen in inspections?" Malfoy had sat up now and was almost entirely focusing on me, I looked at my feet.

"You know exactly what, and I'd advise that you do the same." He sneered at me, I ignored whatever remark he made and put the pouch and package into the small beaded purse that was ever so helpful. I tapped my wand on the rim of it and then it merely appeared to hold a few Galleons, a small book and hairpins. I checked over my robes once more and then left the cabin, I followed the thinning mass of students to the carriages.

I stopped, wide-eyed at the front of one of the carriages. It seemed like a horse, but all black and winged, like a bat, and their dragon-like faces which bear white, glittering eyes that lack, well, pupils. I could clearly see the bones of the skeleton through its near clear coat, I gasped loudly at the sight of the the long sharp fangs that grew from its mouth.

"They're called Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death." I shuddered as I turned to look at Malfoy who was smirking at my obvious displeasure. I glared and marched forward and climbed into the last carriage there, empty except for two second year boys, who had been talking but stopped at the sight of me. One of them smiled sheepishly at me and the other blushed, I balked and quickly sat down as far from them as I could, Malfoy entering the carriage a moment after. I pulled a moderate sized book out of my purse and decided that maybe a book would hide me from the two second years who were looking between me and Malfoy, and then the deflated look on the one that had blushed. I gulped and opened the book up to my bookmark, I had decided to read more on normal wolves.

_Wolves are legendary because of their spine-tingling howl, which they use to communicate. A lone wolf howls to attract the attention of his pack, while communal howls may send territorial messages from one pack to another. Some howls are confrontational. Much like barking domestic dogs, wolves may simply begin howling because a nearby wolf has already begun._

_Wolves live and hunt in packs of around six to ten animals. They are known to roam large distances, perhaps 12 miles (20 kilometers) in a single day. These social animals cooperate on their preferred prey—large animals such as deer, elk, and moose. When they are successful, wolves do not eat in moderation. A single animal can consume 20 pounds (9 kilograms) of meat at a sitting. Wolves also eat smaller mammals, birds, fish, lizards, snakes, and fruit._

_Wolfpacks are established according to a strict hierarchy, with a dominant male at the top and his mate not far behind. Usually this male and female are the only animals of the pack to breed._

_Young wolves are called pups. They mate in late winter. The female has a gestation period of nine weeks and gives birth to a litter consisting of one to 11 pups._

_ When the pups are born, they are cared for by all of the adult wolves in the pack. Young pups start off drinking milk from their mother, but around five to 10 weeks they will start eating food regurgitated from adult pack members._

_ At six months, wolf pups become hunters, and at 2 years old they are considered adults. On average, a wolf will live four to eight years in the wild._

I had managed to distract myself for the entire rest of the carriage ride even through Malfoy yelling at the younger two to shut up and the following wand-out-and-hex-threatening spiel. I closed the book and put it back in my purse,

"Read something inappropriate Granger, you're blushing." I blushed even more as Malfoy laughed loudly, I glared and stormed out of the carriage and up to the castle. How dare he, that...that incorrigible pompous brat, dealing with him would be it's own challenge, especially with that oversized ego of his, might just take it down a few knots for him. I grinned at that thought and then my head turned round to look into the forest where a loud, echoing howl came from. My anger melted away in that moment and I gave a soft smile, he was in that forest, maybe I would visit him tonight. The sound of the howl made me want to answer back, it stood out to me as a question. I shook my head and ran the rest of the way up to the castle, quickly making my way through to sit next to Ginny and Harry, I was still distracted through all of Dumbledore's speech and unaware of the fact that I look liked I was Ginny when she would daydream about Harry.

"Hermione, where were you on the train?" Harry was the first to ask and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lavender leaning closer.

"I found a quiet carriage at the back of the train and was studying."

"Really?! then what was Malfoy doing with you?!" I gave Ron a pointed glare, yep everyone knew about whatever Lavender had seen and twisted.

"Simple, he found me, said a few choice words, which I gladly gave right back to him and that of course bruised his ego, so he made a scene. Honestly, Ronald what did you expect?" I had gotten increasingly louder and Ron was now sheepish. I stood from the table and my half-eaten dinner and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Butterbeer." I hissed at The Fat Lady and she scoffed before swinging open for me, I walked into the common room and scanned the room before I found who I needed, Lee Thomas. He had failed last year so was here again, which would be helpful for me so I could get out of the castle.

"Lee Thomas! I need your help." The dark-skinned boy looked up at me skeptically before he spoke.

"What do you need?"

"A distraction." Now he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"For what?" I glared, "I need to get out of the castle." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"How big?" I smiled, shaking my head, "Go wild." He jumped straight up and then the height difference was quite obvious, but he was grinning and nodding like a child on Christmas morning. He motioned for me to follow him until we stopped down the corridor from the Great Hall.

"I'll need just one thing, scream loudly, like your being murdered, then run." I looked at him like he was crazy as he cast a Sonorous on me, and plugged his ears as he winked. I sighed and then took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs at, in what I hoped was horror. A shove at my back got me moving and I began to run, I had barely made it out the doors before the commotion had begun, he was replaying my scream throughout several places. I laughed and then took off for the Forbidden Forest, I didn't know where to go, but something told me that he would find me. I didn't give a second glance back at the castle as I slammed into Fenrir's chest, I sighed his name out.

"I like you like this Little One, out of breath and sighing my name." I blushed and he wasted no time in backing me up against a tree and hiking me up, so our hips met. He pressed against me hard and I moaned as he started in on my neck.

"Fenrir!" I gasped out.


End file.
